1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to an apparatus for the covering of a cleat and more particularly relates to an easily installable and quickly removable cleat cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleats are well known in the prior art for the securing of lines thereto. They are utilized on boats and in other places where lines must be attached such as on trucks, buildings, and the like. Cleats are also frequently used for the attachment of lines at the base of flagpoles. When cleats are installed on sailboats, one can easily catch one's foot under the cleat and trip because the cleat arms protrude upwards above the deck or other positioning on the boat where they are located. Further fishing lines can often become entangled in the protruding arms of the cleat.